Bleach: The Beginning
by Kon.KingOfNY.NotReally
Summary: Here you go! It's simalar to the book...


Hi, my name is Stephanie. I am a Soul Reaper, I seek hollows, a spirit that has committed sins while they were alive, and try to past them on to the soul society. I cannot be seen by a human, or so I though, until I met one boy who could. His name you ask? Ichigo Kurosaki, orange hair and brown eyes. If you want to know the whole story, I'll be more than happy to tell.

Beep beep! Beep beep! It was the pager letting me know there was a hollow. It's time for me to do my job. I ran to the location where the hollow was, and got there before it, thank god. I arrived in a room where a boy, about 16 years old stood.

**Ichigo:**_ Who and what are you?_

**Me:**_ You can see me?_

**Ichigo:**_ Um, yeah! I am talking to you aren't I?_

**Me:**_ I am a soul reaper. I'm here to cleanse the hollow's soul._

I stood there, not knowing what to say. No human was ever able to see me before. Just as that happened, the wall exploded and in came the hollow I was waiting for.

**Me:**_ I've been waiting for you._

**Ichigo:**_ W…What is that thing?_

**Me:** _It's a hollow. Hallows come after people with a lot of spiritual energy._

The hollow begins to charge at the both of us. But Ichigo was first. Frozen with fear, he didn't know where to move, or even how to move. I jump in front of him to push him out of the way, and luckily, we both got away safely. But now it's heading downstairs. We hear a frightful scream of two little girls and and older man where the hallow was heading. What did this mean? The hollow found other targets to go after.

**Ichigo:**_ Karin!! Yuzu!!_

Ichigo began to book down the hallway and down the staircase. I followed because I had the feeling they are going to need me too. We turned around the corner and there was the hollow in the middle of the room, and two young girls laying on the floor with an older man on top of them, unconscious and bleeding. Ichigo looks at them, then turns to me with an angry, concerned face. The hollow snuck behind Ichigo while he was looking at me.

**Me:**_ Watch out!!!!_

I jumped in front of Ichigo as the hollow takes a bite out of me. Now bleeding pretty badly, I can no longer fight. Ichigo, mad and frightened, turns to me for help.

**Me:**_ I can no longer fight. There is only one was to defeat this hollow._

**Ichigo:**_ To defeat him with my bare hands._

**Me:**_ You will never win that way. The one and only way to defeat him, is for you to become a temporary soul reaper. Take my powers and defeat him._

**Ichigo:** _No way. I'm not becoming a freak like you._

**Me:** _It's the only way. Take my sword and become a temporary soul reaper._

Ichigo looks around the room. Looking at his two sisters and his father lying there with blood dripping down onto the floor.

**Ichigo:**_ Fine, but I'll only do this to protect my family._

Ichigo grabs my sword and I plunge it into his heart. All of a sudden, he's wearing a black robe with a belt, the clothing of a soul reaper. As soon as I relized he had the clothing of a soul reaper, I felt different.

**Me:**_ I gave him all my powers on accident!!_

I no longer had all the powers of a soul reaper. Ichigo begins to fight. He pulls out his sword. I've never seen the sword get that big as I did when he held it. Maybe this kid has a lot more spiritual energy than I thought.

**Me:**_ Go for its head! That's a hollows weakest point!_

Ichigo jumped and cut his head. The hollow disappeared, meaning Ichigo did his job of sending it to the soul society. With Ichigo so out of breath and me without my powers, I hoped nothing else would show up.

**Me:**_ Listen, I accidently gave you all my soul reaper powers. Until I get my powers back, you have to take over the duty of a soul reaper. I'll teach you everything I know._

**Ichigo:**_ Oh no! I don't want to become a soul reaper! I quit! You can have your powers back!_

**Me:**_ You can't quit! You need to protect the people from the hollows! What if they come back for one of your friends, or even your family again?_

**Ichigo:** _Fine, but only for a short time until you get your powers back_.

**The next day**

**Karin:**_ Ichigo! Ichigo! Where are my pajamas? I'm missing a shirt and pants._

**Ichigo:**_ How am I supposed to know where you left them?_

Ichigo got up, opened his closet, and jumped back. I came out yawning, wearing Yuzu's pajama pants and shirt. I stretched and sat on a chair next to Ichigo's bed.

**Me:**_ Ready for your training today?_

**Ichigo:**_ I have school…_

**Me:**_ Ok then, after school… Meet you at the park!_

I went skipping off before Ichigo could say anything. Ichigo got dressed and went off to school, with me following secretly behind him. We arrive at school and he goes off to do his own thing, that is until he hear someone scream my name. He looked back and ran up to meet at top speed. He grabs my arm and dargs me behind the school building where no one could see us.

**Ichigo:** _What are you doing here?_

**Me:**_ I go to this school now. Since I'm here I figured why not go to school like a normal teenager? Plus, I need to keep contact with you just incase a hollow shows up and we need to go into battle._

**Ichigo:**_ Fine, but try to keep a low profile and while we're here, I don't know you, ok? I have a reputation to keep._

Ichigo walks off to doing his own thing. I walked, clueless, as a girl comes up to me and asks me if I'm the new girl. I answered yes and she introduced herself. Her name was Orihime. We compared scheduals and it ended up that I was in all the same classes as her and Ichigo. She led me to our first class. Ichigo saw that I was in this class and I was with Orihime. I wasved but he only sunk into his chair with his face going bright red. All the girls started to surround me and Orihime.

**Keigo:**_ Do you know that girl?_

**Ichigo:**_ Sadly, yes I do_.

It was the end of the school day. To me it went by fast, but to Ichigo it felt like a snail walking by. I ran up to Ichigo.

**Me:**_ You ready to start your training?_

We head off to the park. Ichigo comes up to me, exasted and annoyed.

**Ichigo:**_ When are we done? I've been punching these stupid balls for hours. What's the point of this?_

**Me:**_ You weren't punching all of them were you? You were only supposed to punch the balls with the heads on them! Remember, a hollow's weakest point if the head. And if you hit it from behind, it means instant defeat. Now-_

Beep beep! Beep beep! Before she could tell him to go back and do it right, the pager went off. There was a hollow near by!

**Me:**_ No time to go back and redo it… It's time for you to practice on a real hollow. Let's go!_

**Ichigo:** _Wait! I can't! I'm not even a soul reaper right now!_

I put on these gloves and hit Ichigo right in the heart, causing his soul reaper form to pop out. Ichigo's human form is lying on the ground, so I covered it with a bunch of bushes sitting right there. The both of us begin to run towards the location of the hollow. It took a few minutes but we got there just in time.

**Me:**_ Ichigo this is your ch…_

**Ichigo:**_ Ahhhh!!! Here I come!_

**Me:**_ The point was to sneek up behind him and cut his head. I guess we have a lot of training still to do._

A few minutes later, the hollow was gone. This was one of the weaker ones and thank god. I don't know if Ichigo could take on a tougher hollow the way he fought today.

**Ichigo:**_ Yes! I did it! I knew I could._

**Me:**_ You did it, but not with one blow, which was the whole point of that training that I had you do if you did it right. We still have a lot of work to do. Let's just head home. I think you've had enough for today._

We arrive home late at night. Noth of us had had it for today, so I guess it was time for bed for both of us.

**Me:** _Good night Ichigo! See you tomorrow!_

**Ichigo:** _Yeah, whatever._

I walked into the closet and shut the door. Ichigo got into bed and shut the lights off. It went pitch black.


End file.
